Alas, I'm Gone!
by HopelessRomanticGreekMythLover
Summary: This is the story of Claudia Jekyll, Henry Jekyll's elder sister. This is how she died, and why Henry was scarred by it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright, so I mentioned an OC that was Jekyll's sister. I have now decided to give her her own story, sort of. This will probably be only three chapters long, and is only meant to give 'The Art of Suicide' (in which Claudia makes her first appearance) a bit more background. (Yes, I will probably do the same for Maria. Who does not have a last name yet.) Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Henry played in the nursery like the good boy he was. As he did so, he talked to his friend: Andrew. No one else knew Andrew was there, because Andrew was imaginary.

Henry's sister, Claudia, walked in.

"Hey, Henry. How's Andrew?" Claudia was the only one Henry had ever told about Andrew.

"He's fine. How are you?"

"I'm fine, too." It was a little known fact, but how Andrew was doing reflected how Henry was doing.

"Are you going back to your room, Claudia?" Henry asked.

"Yeah. See you in the kitchen for dinner?"

"Cocoa and biscuits?"

"If that's what you want."

Henry smiled, then spoke to the empty space beside him "See, Andrew! I told you we could have your favorite!"

Claudia smiled at her brother's fantasies and then walked towards her room. Henry coped with his loneliness far better than she did. Their parents wouldn't allow them out very often. Henry's only contact with other children was at church, and even then their parents kept him right beside them. They did the same to Claudia, even though Claudia was 16, and Henry 8.

Claudia stayed at home more often than not. No one cared. She had never been invited to come over for tea, or any such thing. Her parents were strict. No male friends, no female friends that had male friends. That excluded nearly everyone at church. Even if another girl walked up to her, she usually had to make up an excuse for not being her friend, other than 'You're friends with a male'. She wore the most modest, plain dresses. Always in simple shades of brown or black. No jewelry except for a simple cross. And was derided for it. 'You have money, you can afford better than those rags! I think blue would be a nice color on you but _you _prefer to wear mourning clothes all the time." She had been mocked and teased her entire life.

As she walked into her room, she was glad. She was glad that Henry, who was in the same predicament, had decided to make his own friend. A friend that was an extension of himself, but at least it was a friend. At least he was happy. So long as their parents didn't send him to the mental hospital for it...

Claudia sighed. There was too much stress in her life. Too much to worry about. Too much to do.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's all for now, folks! Hope you enjoyed this. :D Have a cookie! [::]**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here it is. Chapter 2. This may be longer than the three chapters I originally thought, so bear with me. Enjoy!**

* * *

Claudia didn't like church. Henry only liked it because of the music. Henry loved music. He even tried composing his own songs sometimes. Claudia thought that was cute. Henry sang along with the choir. Claudia was too shy.

Claudia didn't like church because everyone stared at her. She'd been coming to this church all her life and people still stared. Was it the black dresses her mother insisted she wear? Was it the severe bun she had to put her hair into?

In truth, it was none of these things. Claudia was beautiful. And untouchable. No one dared speak to her because of her parents notorious severity. Her hair was rich auburn. She had the perfect figure. Her eyes were an ocean's blue. And she looked so sorrowful. She looked as though she had walked out of a fairy tale.

Claudia never realized this.

After church, a young man dared to approach her while she was waiting for her parents to finish their weekly conversation with the pastor. Henry was having a conversation under his breath with Andrew. (No one noticed.) Henry was telling Andrew how much he liked the hymns they always sang at this time of year. Claudia wasn't sure what Andrew was saying. He probably agreed with Henry, though. Claudia was wondering if she might be able to convince her parents to leave a little sooner so that things didn't get quite as awkward as they usually did. And then the young man approached.

"Hello. I'm Charles Anderson. What's your name?" Claudia was shocked. She didn't know what to say. She had never, ever spoken to a young man her own age before. Any man, period.

"C-Claudia Jekyll. How do you do?" Charles smiled. He had brown eyes that looked almost black. Dirty blonde hair framed his face, giving him both a youthful and Greek appearance. His smile unnerved Claudia, just a little. It seemed... wrong, almost.

"I do very well, Miss Jekyll. Is that your brother?" Charles glanced at Henry, eyes suddenly alight with curiosity.

"Um, yes. His name his Henry." At the sound of his name, Henry looked up.

"Hello." He said, then he turned away again, rather hurriedly. Henry stared at the wall, his face slightly flushed.

_"It's OK, Henry. We'll be fine. Just because we don't know him doesn't mean he's going to hurt us."_

_"OK, Andrew. But he makes me nervous."_

_"We'll be fine."_

"Is your brother alright?"

Charles couldn't find out about Andrew. How could he understand?

"Yes, he's just a little shy. I... I must be going now." Claudia curtsied, then she took Henry's hand and started to walk towards her parents.

"I'll speak to you next Sunday, then." Charles bowed and walked off towards a group of other young ladies to introduce himself. Claudia could hear him say, "Good afternoon, ladies. My name is Charles Anderson. Are you well?"

After a moment, Henry checked to make sure Charles was out of earshot, or at least too involved in his conversation with the other young ladies. Then Henry looked at Claudia. "Andrew doesn't like him, and neither do I. I don't think he can be trusted."

"Henry, that's nonsense. We've barely met him."

"Yeah. He's your age. And he came alone. He didn't come with his parents. Everybody your age comes with their parents. It's... unusual." Henry shifted uncomfortably. "I don't think he's from around here."

Claudia was taken aback. She hadn't noticed that. "How did you..."

"Andrew likes to watch the other people at church." Well. Henry was a people-watcher. What do you know.

Claudia decided that she would not be talking to Charles Anderson after all.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, Charles Anderson is an OC. Next update soon! (I hope!) **


End file.
